


Unbecoming

by Elisexyz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Nightmares, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Jemma’s cheeks are burning so much that it’s a wonder they aren’t glowing in the dark. She sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the sleeping figure a few feet away from her – in the closest bed to the door and window, because Ward insisted – and trying to gather enough courage to speak up.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: ["This is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?" + Biospecialist.](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/190880205249/36-and-biospecialist-if-you-still-write-for-them)  
>  It's set in a season 1 scenario in which Ward and Jemma are conveniently sleeping in some motel while waiting to rendez-vouz with the rest of the team. Enjoy!

Jemma’s cheeks are burning so much that it’s a wonder they aren’t glowing in the dark. She sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the sleeping figure a few feet away from her – in the closest bed to the door and window, because Ward insisted – and trying to gather enough courage to speak up.

As it turns out, she doesn’t need to: her staring does the job all on its own, and soon enough Ward is turning towards her, undoubtedly already awake and alert, judging by his hand immediately reaching for his gun under the pillow.

(Though she’s still shaken and on the verge of tears, that does offer a bit of a consolation.)

“Simmons?” he calls out, a little confused, probably noticing that there is nothing amiss and no one is shooting at them.

(Not anymore, at least. The experience is terrifying enough that every time Jemma is almost willing to admit to Fitz that _maybe_ getting on a field team was not the best idea she ever had.)

“I’m sorry, I —” She swallows, trying to gather the will to finish what she started. She knows that he can be kind and helpful, if a little awkward, she remembers how he soothed her after her disastrous first experience with skydiving, maybe he _will_ help — her cheeks burn up some more. “This is embarrassing —”

“What is it?” he prompts, up on his elbow, his hand slowly emerging from under the pillow. She’s glad she can’t make out his face.

“I, well, I’ve just had a rude awakening —” Which only means that she was terrified by a _nightmare_ , like a little girl. “And I don’t think I can drift back to sleep on my own, and obviously I would normally go to Skye for this, but —”

“Simmons,” he interrupts, curtly, maybe sounding a little annoyed too.

She swallows, taking a small breath. “…Yes?”

“Just get in here, alright?”

It’s a little gruff, which is to be expected at that hour of the night and after the day they’ve had, but it’s still a clear offer to join him in his bed, especially given the way he scoots over a little to make room for her.

“Oh,” she lets out, quietly. “Really?”

There’s a pause. “Isn’t that what you were getting at?”

“Yes, well, I wasn’t really sure you’d agree,” she explains, shifting uncomfortably and drumming her fingers on the mattress, her legs already twitching to get up and accept the offer.

“It’s a big bed,” he only says.

(It is definitely not that big.)

He turns his back on her, getting settled on his side and leaving plenty of room for Jemma to insert herself into his personal space.

She doesn’t waste any more time – she humiliated herself by asking, so now she is absolutely going to take advantage of his kindness – before rushing over, sliding under the covers and lying down on her side so that she’s facing his back. His shoulders are broad enough that she’s pretty sure that she can curl up behind him and be hidden from view.

“Thank you, Ward,” she says, quietly, barely resisting the urge to reach out as her heart pummels in her throat.

There are a few long moments of silence. “If anything tries to come for you, I will kill it,” he vows then, his voice firm. That is probably the closest that he can come to giving a reassuring speech at the moment, and it makes her smile so wide it hurts her cheeks.

“I know,” she says, softly.

She really doesn’t have a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
